vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Herobrine
Summary Herobrine is a paranormal entity found in the game of Minecraft with very questionable origins. Based on what little canon can clearly be found, it is known that Herobrine is meant to be an aspect of Notch's brother, the creator of the Minecraft world. That said, his known use of the term wake up implies an affiliation with the two entity's in the end credits who clam they are all things including the player and are from a place which very name is Beyond human comprehension. Powers and Stats Tier: Probably 5-A, possibly 3-A | At least 7-B Name: Herobrine, the devil of Minecraft Origin: Minecraft/Creepypasta Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Paranormal Entity Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Creation, Destruction, Teleportation, Dream Manipulation, Possibly Reality Warping, Mind Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Darkness Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Immortality (Type 1), Resurrection, Healing, Poison Manipulation, Probably Soul Manipulation, Flight, Durability Negation through various means, Magic, Necromancy, Pocket Dimension Manipulation, Avid Bow and Sword User, Explosion Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Portal Creation, Resistance to Physical Damage, Invulnerability to Heat and other Environmental Dangers, Summoning Attack Potency: Probably Large Planet level (Created the world of Minecraft), possibly Universe level (Several sources suggest he and Notch created the universe as well) | At least City level (Superior to Steve) Speed Unknown | At least Subsonic (Faster than Steve) Lifting Strength: Unknown | At least Class 25 (Comparable to Steve, capable of holding a cubic meter of solid gold; inventory space is attributed to his pocket dimension manipulation) Striking Strength: Unknown | Probably Class PJ (Far superior to Steve, capable of one-shotting almost any entity in the game) Durability: Unknown | Unknown, at least Large Mountain level (Capable of surviving a literal endless attack from Steve with no apparent wounds, capable of returning immediately after to fight again) Stamina: High, can fight for days on end with no rest and through major wounds Range: Dozens of meters with bows and magic Standard Equipment: Diamond Sword/Armor, Bow, TNT, Various Building Blocks, Various Potions, etc Intelligence Probably Above Average, created the world along with Notch Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques Zombies: Herobrine summons a small horde of zombies to assault the enemy. Dream Warp: Herobrine alters the dreams of the user; typically this will result in their teleportation to his "world", a sub-dimension containing vast dungeons guarded by monsters and himself. Elemental Warp: Herobrine hovers momentarily and literally alters the elements, often summoning fire, lightning, etc to strike nearby. Key: True Form | Avatars Note: '''As there are an endless amount of interpretations of the Herobrine, we have used the most widely recognized and most canonical forms we could find; if you would like to make a change to this page, refer to Mr. Bambu. Others '''Notable Victories: Jack Noir (Homestuck), Jack's Profile (True Form Herobrine and Jackspers Noirlecrow were used, Speed was equalized and both were bloodlusted) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Internet Category:Game Bosses Category:Evil Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Minecraft Category:Creepypasta Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:Creation Users Category:Destruction Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dream Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Mind Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Resurrection Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Healing Users Category:Poison Users Category:Soul Users Category:Flight Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Necromancy Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Axe Users Category:Sword Users Category:Bow Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Light Users Category:Portal Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Summoners